darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Siegmeyer of Catarina
Siegmeyer of Catarina is a recurring character in Dark Souls. He is a jolly, polite, and somewhat bumbling knight, His voice actor is Miles Richardson, who also voices the Undead Male Merchant, as well as Siegward of Catarina in Dark Souls III. Locations *He can first be found at the gate to Sen's Fortress before ringing both Bells of Awakening. *After the bells are rung, he will be at the first boulder obstacle in Sen's Fortress, near the Shotel. *Once Anor Londo is reached, he will be near the 3rd bonfire. *After aiding him in Anor Londo, he will be at Firelink Shrine's bonfire. *After exhausting his dialogue in Firelink Shrine, Siegmeyer will be in Blighttown, on one of the small islands in the poison swamp. *After aiding him in Blighttown, he can be found in Lost Izalith after falling through the floor into the poisonous pit. *If he is saved in Lost Izalith after letting him engage the monsters in the pit, he is found at the first bonfire in Ash Lake with his daughter, Sieglinde. Plot Siegmeyer of Catarina is an Undead adventurer who dons the Catarina Set and wields the Zweihander to seek danger in Lordran. As the player progresses through Sen's Fortress, Siegmeyer will visit Anor Londo, where he rewards the player with a Tiny Being's Ring if they dispatch the Silver Knights in the adjacent room. Afterwards, he will reward the player with Emit Force in Firelink Shrine, if he is told that the player was responsible for opening the gate at Sen's Fortress. When met in Blighttown, he rewards the player with the Pierce Shield if given 3 Purple Moss Clumps. Siegmeyer does not normally rely on others for help. His self-determination is drained as the player solves each predicament he comes across. In an effort to regain his pride, Siegmeyer offers to help the player by sacrificing himself in Lost Izalith, to dispatch some Chaos Eaters in the poisonous pits. The outcome depends on the player's actions: * If the player kills them all before he jumps down, he gifts the Speckled Stoneplate Ring in gratitude, and his storyline ends. * If Siegmeyer jumps down to fight the enemies in the pit and has less than 50% of his health when all the Chaos Eaters are destroyed, he will give the player the Speckled Stoneplate ring and succumb to his wounds. * If Siegmeyer jumps down and retains more than 50% of his health by the end of the encounter, he can then be found in Ash Lake. With no more pride and resolve, Siegmeyer had nothing, and when Undead lose everything, they turn Hollow. He then proceeds to attack his daughter, Sieglinde of Catarina, who defeats him. The player arrives too late to save him and witnesses Sieglinde crying over his broken corpse, then gives the player a Titanite Slab. Lore Siegmeyer's wife had recently died, but apparently he was out adventuring and unaware of her death. Siegmeyer appears to be an adherent of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder, but judging from his dialogue, he is either not aware of Gwyn's sacrifice or from a past era thanks to Lordran's time distortion. Notes *If he falls below 50% HP in the pits in Lost Izalith, he will automatically die post-fight even if he survives the encounter with the monsters. This can occur long after the encounter and its related dialogue are done if nearby enemies randomly path to him. So either homeward bone or be sure to clear everything out, as he stops defending himself afterwards. *Up to 4 liquid Humanity can be sucked from Siegmeyer using the Dark Hand. *If spoken to outside of the Sen's Fortress gate without exhausting his dialogue, his questline may become bugged. This makes it impossible to talk to him inside Sen's Fortress to activate his questline. To prevent this, it is strongly recommended that the player either ensures Siegmeyer's dialogue is exhausted or that they do not speak to Siegmeyer before he moves into the Fortress. (Attacking him, retreating, and then gaining absolution does not fix the bug, nor will killing the boulder-throwing giant.) Strategy Siegmeyer's Zweihander deals heavy damage and has a powerful staggering capability. However, he is quite slow and doesn't boast particularly high HP. He is also very easy to stagger; a moderately poise-damaging weapon will throw him off-balance. When fighting him near the Undead Parish bonfire, the player can back up to the bonfire while fighting him. Doing so will cause him to disappear back to his spawn point with the same amount of health the player left him at, allowing an opportunity to recover. Gifts Character Information Health and Souls Defenses Equipment Drops Humanity | Item Humanity.png | Guaranteed |Speckled Stoneplate Ring | Speckled Stoneplate Ring.png | Guaranteed }} Dialogue |} Trivia *Siegmeyer's name may be inspired by that of Siegfried, a hero of Germanic mythology. Like Siegmeyer, Siegfried has family members whose name begin with "Sieg", including his father Siegmund and mother Sieglinde. **Siegmeyer is also a German name. "Sieg" is German for "victory", while "Meyer" is a German surname derived from meier, "leaseholder". **Other German-language references associated with Siegmeyer include his sword the zweihander; and his drink, Siegbräu. *Siegmeyer seems to be under-prepared for Poison as he pleads with the player to spare him some purple moss. However, when he later jumps into the pit in Lost Izalith, he is immune to Poison, even claiming that the poisonous ground was his bed and promptly falling asleep there. *Siegmeyer's face is white, but character creation presents only an option for that of "Jubilant Catarina" which depicts dark skin. Removed Content From text dumps, Siegmeyer was supposed to encounter Basilisks, probably in the Depths or in The Great Hollow. The player can choose to help him there in a similar fashion to his other encounters. Siegmeyer was also aware that his journey to Ash Lake would be his last; he also has removed dialogue with the player after meeting with This video shows Siegmeyer's entire dialogue including cut content dialogue. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=PBKDEQZSAsk Gallery Eyes of the Onion.png|A portion of Siegmeyer's face, visible through his helmet's eye slit. Catarina Armor Concept Art.png|Concept art. siegmeyer.JPG|Siegmeyer without his helmet. pl:Siegmeyer z Catariny Category:Dark Souls: Removed Content Category:Dark Souls: Characters